1000 Miles! (GT4)
"This is a challenging long-distance sprint race consisting of famous Japanese and American cars from the 1970's and earlier." 1000 Miles! (stylized as 1000 miles!The "M" is uncapitalised in-game) is a European Championship Event appearing in Gran Turismo 4. It is a long distance endurance-style race with classic cars produced in 1970 or earlier, based on the real-life [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mille_Miglia Mille Miglia]. (see below) Races #Nürburgring Nordschleife 25 laps #Opera Paris 95 laps #Côte d'Azur 99 laps #Circuit de la Sarthe II 35 laps Typical Opponents As stipulated by the rules, your opponents are driving historic cars throughout motoring, including some of the sportier models. They come in a wide assortment of horsepower and design, meaning that all of them will have different benefits and hindrances over others. An opponent worth keeping an eye on is the AC. On average, it can set lap times up to a minute faster than the rest of the competition. However, it is plagued by having the worst tyre life of all competitors, given its immense power, heavy weight and FR drivetrain. Another opponent worth watching is the Lotus Elan, which has the best tyre life of all. It is capable of going half race distance without the need to stop regularly whilst still setting good pace. Due to the reduced number of stops, it can make up time by simply driving continuously. As this is an endurance series, be wary of slow opponents that could hold you up. Notable slow vehicles include the Fiat, Volkswagen and the '62 Skyline. Prizes *'1st' Cr. 150,000 *'2nd' Cr. 75,000 *'3rd' Cr. 20,000 *'4th' Cr. 10,000 *'5th' Cr. 5,000 *'6th' Cr. 2,000 *'Overall Champion' Cr. 300,000 Strategy This is a long and grueling series, with each race taking between 3 to 3.5 hours to complete in A-Spec, and as such there are two different strategies used by nearly all players. The first is to take a high-horsepower American muscle car, such as the Camaro SS or Chevelle SS, installing Sports Hard tyres and at least one stage of weight reduction. This strategy relies on the car's brute power and speed to obtain first place by a wide margin, however, due to the heavy weight and large amounts of horsepower in these cars, tyres (even hard compound ones) will only last a few laps. This increases the risk of being overtaken in the pits by lighter cars with less tyre stress. Additionally, because muscle cars have abysmal top speed despite their high acceleration, they're only good for shorter straights and tracks with many turns, and the odds will not be in your favor. The second strategy is to take a lightweight, lower-powered car, such as the Ginetta G4 or Fairlady 2000, equip Sports Hard tyres, and some minor performance upgrades so that the car will build up a small lead per lap. This way the car will need to pit-in many times less than a heavyweight muscle car would. This makes the series as a whole much more competitive than simply overpowering the opponents by a massive margin. Alternatively, one can use the Nissan Skyline GT-R (KPC10) as it has remarkable reliability and has a good amount of top speed on longer straights, and is much a better option than lower-powered cars. ''Mille Miglia'' *This event can be seen as a homage to the Mille Miglia (Italian: Thousand Miles) , one of the oldest endurance races in history. Taking place in Italy from 1927 to 1957, and from 1977 to the present, it is an open-road endurance race. Starting in Viale Venezia in Brescia, participants raced to the capital city of Rome and back again, completing a distance of just over one thousand miles. This event made grand tourers like Alfa Romeo, BMW, Ferrari, Lancia, Mercedes-Benz and Porsche famous through appearances of classic race cars like the BMW 328 Berlinetta, Alfa Romeo 8C 2300 Spider Zagato, Ferrari 340 MM Spider Vignale, and Lancia D24 Spider. Recommended Cars *Nissan Fairlady 2000 (SR311) '68 *Mitsubishi GALANT GTO MR '70 *Toyota CELICA 1600GT (TA22) '70 *Ginetta G4 '64 *Lotus Elan S1 '62 *Jaguar E-TYPE Coupe '61 *Chevrolet Corvette Convertible (C1) '54 *Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 '70 *Shelby Cobra 427 '66 *Nissan SKYLINE Hard Top 2000GT-R (KPGC10) '70 Prize Car *Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint Speciale '63 Trivia *Even though the description states that the event is for Japanese and American classic cars, no restrictions regarding the car's nationality are actually applied. Notes Category:GT4 Events Category:Events based on real-life